User talk:Slappy901
PLEASE leave your signature so i know who sent me the message. Thank you! Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Slappy901 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 00:23, August 11, 2010 I won't ban you unless... Unless you spam or threaten to spam. There's no reason to fear me. I will be watching though.... Don't Worry Go ahead and edit, don't be afraid of getting banned. You will NOT get banned as long as the edits are good. To let you know Pizzaman99 was blocked for 1 day because he made unnecessary edits to get the New Badges. You are doing fine, if you have any problems or questions just ask on my talk page. (Jzfredskins 01:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC)) Pirates You and I have the same enemy. Meet me on Vachira near the shipwright. Here Alright im here, but we are not staying there, way too public. Warhawk1 23:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice Slappy Good Job getting the 1000 edit (Cuchifrito1216 00:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) song thing put it on your blog plz.hi how are you now 13:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Example of Awakening Hey Slappy it kind of hard for me to explain what the Awakening is but the link below will take you to a video that should help explain what it is like. Note, some parts in the video will be cut out but, its the best video that i could find so enjoy! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sImsoOsFKRk Stay Out of This Slappy Dont Spam! Spam = Annoying Im Not The 1 Looking IN PEOPLES CHAT BOX! Mind Your Bee Wax Slappy! Who Started This? Slappy Slappy Slappy ( Points ) Percentage of You An Admin? Ok What is it?!?!?! I Know What ye doing SLAPPY If You An Admin And Spam YOU GET BIG TROUBLE It Lowers The Trouble as A Regular! Plagarism. Continue Plagarising and you will be banned for such. It is against the law and if this was school, would earn you a failing grade and probably a suspension. Stpehen (talk) 23:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Slappy Page You can keep the page about your pirate Slappy. It is a original story without copyrights. I will not delete the page unless other admins disagree with me. 02:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I am NOT deleting your page about your pirate. You are allowed to name your pirate anything you want. Your Slappy page is never going to be delete unless you ask us to delete it. 02:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki. Hey... um ik i dont really know you but since your the leader of a guild i thought you might be enterested in my new guild PotcoGuilds Wiki. its ALL about guilds, just a little seperate guild to have. You sound like a good Guildmaster and leader...... so... you can google search it. Captaingoldvane2 00:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ahem u ere beng a goo editor. you oul ae bee an admin. but the yo wrote on my age onthe gui wiki i was a pamer. m blocking you. 16:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) um ge him to delee the wiki and you ge unblocked 16:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) BTW my keyboardf islocking up what i tried to say before is that you became a good editor. you were on your way to being admin. but then you said on my user page i was a spammer. Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC)